Darth Deborrah
"The Sith and Jedi are two each different side. One serving the light and another dark. No matter how many times, each side always returns and rids the other side for many years, until which ever one returns. Each are in a never ending battle which will possibly go on for eternity. -Darth Deborrah Darth Deborrah, or just called Debs for short, was a powerful Force-sensitive Human female Dark Lord of the Sith who lived and reigned from the time of the fall of the Old Republic until the time of the creation of Darth Kryat's empire. Descending from a rich and powerful Sith family, she inherited the money, leading to create an Empire and combining it with the newly restored Sith Empire of the Old era. She has been known as the only known immortal female Sith Lord. She began her reign right after the Sacking of Coruscant set by the Sith Lord Darth Malgus. Increasinly powerful, Deborrah's abilities and powers brought fear to many Jedi, except one who was named Kol Kerz-Tak. Mostly a force-user, Deborrah never really fought in lightsaber combat, although in 21 BBY, she was taught in the art by Jedi Knight Kol Kerz-Tak (I), one of the fewn Jedi she would ever befreind. Do to his teaching, she mastered in the Juyo form, Jar'Kai, Shien-style reverse grip variant of Form V, Niman, and the Makashi. During the Clone Wars, she fought with the Separatists, but never fought with Kol, for she new of his power and if he was captured, he would be used to an advantage that could lead to the destruction of both sides. Therefore, she remained neutral to Kol's aid and ordered her men to never attack him. However her presence wasn't fully known until after the destruction of the second Death Star. True to her word, she yet expanded her influence leading to the creation of her Second Empire, but was then overruled by Lord Krayt. She was also the husband of Clone General Saul shimmerdrift. She was also known for the creation of Guards of the Empress, where her closest friend served as General. She also was rendered dangerous at a point by Psycho Jedi , who were on the verge to kill her, but met their end by Kol. To date not much information is known on her after she disappeared with the fall of the Sith Empire. However she was a known ally of the Kerz-Tak family, whose time began a century before her. Biography Pre-Birth & Alliance with Kerz-Tak (3,789-3,775) "Today marks the birth of an infinite alliance Kerz-Tak." "Yes it does, my lords, and after I'm dead, my descendents ''will continue to serve your family" "''Ours as well, Lord Kerz." "From now on, the Deborrah/Kerz-Tak alliance ''begins, and forever shall we be friends, as allies, no matter the side"(Kerz and Deborrah's parents together) -Kerz and the Deborrah family speak about their alliance Eight years before her birth, Debs parents had formed an alliance with a powerful Force-sensitive male Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Lord of the Sith, whose name was Kerz-Tak. The alliance came to be known as the Deborrah/Kerz-Tak Alliance, which would later be renamed Guards of the Empress as of 21 BBY. Birth and early years ''"I am the sole heiress of my parents possessions and ruler of this planet. I am Lord Deborrah" -Deborrah gives herself the title of Lord shortly after the deaths of her parents Deborrah was born in 3,781 BBY on Taris to a rich Sith family. At a very young age, she was given the title of sole heiress to her parents estate, power, money, and various aspects of their fortune. At the age of ten, Debs came into power with all her parents values after their apparent deaths. At this age she claimed herself the title of Lord on Taris, and would then rule the planet for 18 years, until the Sacking of Coruscant, to only later re-affiliate herself with the Sith. During her rule, she was trained in the ways of the Dark side of the Force. Unlike other Sith apprentices, Deborrah was trained completely in Force abilities, to which she would master compleltely. At the time of the reemergence of the Sith Empire, she would reveal herself to the galaxy. Shortly after this, she would meet one of her parents oldest allies and freinds, who was a powerful Force-sensitive male Dathomirian Zabrak Dark Lord of the Sith, whose name was Kerz-Tak. Kerz-Tak, to which would later be a full family lineage would end up being her strongest allies and freinds for thousands of years. Sacking of Coruscant Assault and invasion Our time has come. For 300 years, we prepared. We grew stronger. While you rested in your cradle of power, believing your people were safe… protected. You were trusted to lead the Republic but you were deceived, as our powers over the dark side had blinded you. You assumed no force could challenge you and now… finally… we have returned. -Darth Malgus, during the invasion of the Jedi Temple In 3,653 BBY, the Sith Lord Darth Malgus plotted an attack on the Jedi Temple and Coruscant. The attack would prove successful as done by Darth Angral, Lord Adraas, Lord Praven and Malgus. Proven as a crushing blow, the Jedi were greatly decreased in numbers, leading to the death of many Jedi Padawans, Knights, and Masters. News of the impending attack spreaded far and wide, thus reaching Taris, in which Kerz would recieve the holo-transmission of Darth Malgus, informing him of it, and telling him to join it, to which Kerz revealed that he had been waiting and planning an attack on the Jedi for a long time. Deborrahs's ally Kerz-Tak was involved in the attack. She didn't participate in it, but recieved news of it, yet she felt troubled for her Jedi freinds who she knew. Some had died during the attack, while some fled, to which she would never hear about them again. Kerz explained his actions, but Deborrah didn't get mad him, nor addressed him, for she knew that he was doing what he thought was right. Since news stretched further, Coruscant was now ruins and in the hands of the Sith who now stretched their empire far and wide. Jedi attack :"These Jedi are unlike no other I have ever seen, Deborrah" :"So what Jedi are they Kerz?" :''"They are Psycho Jedi. A group of Jedi gone mentally crazy, through obsession and the need to learn the ways of the Force. They are unstable in mind, fightning abilities, and Force abilities. This makes them a danger, evena major one to the Sith themselves." '' -Kerz tells Deborrah about Psycho Jedi Some time after the attack, Deborrah would encounter a group of Jedi unlike no other. Joining the Sith Empire Rise in power Creation of Guards of the Empress The Deborrah Empire Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Lightsaber techniques and training ]] Force Abilities Other abilities